


Orgy

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship silly fic inspired by a dialogue prompt
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

The attack was over in seconds and left us both breathless.

‘How old are we again?”

“Physically or mentally?”

“We were a little childish, but it was fun though, wasn’t it?”

“That’s one way to describe it!”

“Denton’s going to think we… well, you know. Perhaps we should straighten up in here.”

“Considering we’re married I’d think it’s a given that we ‘well you know’ on a regular basis.”

“Even so.”

“It was a pillow fight Barbara, not an orgy.”

“I haven’t got the energy for an orgy… but I could muster enough for a little ‘well you know’.”

Our laughter drifted away as we became lost in each other and the moment.


End file.
